Superman
History Origin Born on the planet Krypton, Kal-El was sent to Earth as an infant by parents, Jor-El and Lara, in a pre-programmed rocket headed to Smallville, Kansas, just as the planet was ready to explode. Once on Earth, Kal-El was found and adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, two farmers who wanted a child of their own. Renaming him Clark Kent, the Kents raised him to be a decent and responsible person. As he grew older, Clark discovered that the solar system's yellow sun and Earth's lesser gravitational pull gave him amazing powers. Following his parents' teachings, he travelled the world, secretly using his powers to help others in need. But his existance was discovered when he used his powers to save an experimental shuttle from crashing. As fate would have it, Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet, was on that shuttle, and was so amazed at what had happened that she dubbed the mysterious savior "Superman". Realizing he would need a disguise if he was to continue this work, Clark and his parents put together a blue, red, and yellow uniform composed of the blankets he was found in, and patterned the famous "S"-shield after the House of El's coat of arms that was found on the ship. Clark also came up with the idea of wearing glasses and combing back his hair to distance himself from his alter ego. Next, Clark, using his background in journalism, landed a job at Metropolis' top newspaper, the Daily Planet, where he could learn about emergencies and prevent them from happening. Now, whenever the forces of evil threaten the innocent, Clark Kent sheds his working clothes, and dons the suit of Superman, fighting for truth, justice and peace throughout the universe. 'Powers & Abilties' Under either a yellow sun or blue sun, Superman possesses powers and abilities that aid him in his fight for truth and justice. *'Superhuman Strength:' Superman is capable of lifting tons over his head and is capable of moving planets as well. *'Superhuman Speed:' Superman is known to possess the speed of the Flash and uses this to fly and move as well. *'Invulnerability:' Superman is known to be impenetrable to bullets, fire, lasers and other conventional weapons, however magic, magic weapons, Kryptonite and kryptonite laced weapons can harm him. He is not harmed when it comes to electricity as well and if he was ever exposed to electricity, it will just course through his body without him recieving physical harm. *'X-Ray Vision:' The power that allows Superman to see through all materials but lead. *'Microscopic Vision:' Superman is also known to possess the power to see things the size of a nanobot on any solid surfaces. *'Heat Vision:' Superman, like all the Kryptonians on Earth are capable of emitting laser like beams from their eyes and use them as weapons against enemies. *'Freeze Breath/Super Breath:' Superman is also known to possess the powers to emit ice and wind from his mouth. *'Longevity:' All Kryptonians like Superman is capable of living far longer than an average human being and Superman has to potential to be immortal. *'Superhuman Senses:' 'Superman also possesses the powers to hear and see farther than anyone on the planet. *'Flight:' '''Like Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and even Hawkman, Superman has demonstrated his amazing power to defy gravity. *'Accelerated Healing:' Like all Kryptonians, Superman is known to heal from any injury with the solar energy of the Earth's yellow sun. *'Immunity to Disease:' Like all Kryptonians, Superman is immune to all Earth bound diseases, however there are certain diseases that he simply is not immunized against. *'Superhuman Reflexes/Agility:' Superman's reflexes are known to be superhuman fast and true, allowing him to catch things from falling. He also possesses amazing agility against his foes as well. *'Superhuman Endurances/Stamina:' The power to exert himself beyond the boundaries of human ability allows Superman to keep himself in the fight. 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:Is a radioactive piece of Superman's home world of Krypton that is highly deadly to him and any other Kryptonian that is exposed to it. Usually it is green, however there are different shades. Each shade of Kryptonite has it's own effects on Kryptonians and even Humans alike, making it either harmful or harmless to both races. The Green Kryptonite is them most common and is known to drain Superman of his powers and will kill him within hours, however if encased in lead, he is shielded from the harmful rays of Kryptonite. If the substance is made into weapons such as bullets, blades and even lasers, Superman can be subdued very quickly and even killed if ever hit with a kryptonite made weapon. *'Magic:'Superman is also highly vulnerable to villains possessing magical powers. *'Red Sun:'Like all Kryptonians, Superman's powers are generated by the Earth's yellow sun, however if exposed to a red sun, like Krypton's, Superman will lose his powers unless he is exposed to a yellow sun. '''Slideshow Ndjswd.jpg Lego-batman-2-superman.jpg|Superman as seen in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batman and Superman.jpg 4586-lego-superman-in-all-his-glory.jpg|Superman as seen in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes Category:Pre-Crisis Founding Members Category:Justice League America members Category:Deceased Category:Ressurected Category:New 52 Founders Category:Big 8 Members